The darkest rose
by Some wicked Fairy
Summary: Warum hasst Bellatrix Sirius? Ich bin schlecht bei Zusammenfassungen, schaut einfach rein


Prologe – Innocent born

Auch sie wurde unschuldig geboren. Auch wenn ihre späteren Opfer wohl der Meinung waren, dass sie bereits als Teufel auf die Welt kam. Tatsache war, dass sie in ihren Kinderjahren ein wahrer Engel war. Sie wusste geschickt, ihren Charme einzusetzen, und alle um den Finger zu wickeln. Sie bekam immer was sie wollte. Schon als Kind hatte sie vor nichts und niemandem Angst. Etwas, dass sich bis zu ihrem Tode nicht ändern würde.

Alles begann sich zu verändern, als sie nach Hogwarts kam. Zu hause war sie die unangefochtene Königin, ihre Schwestern waren bestenfalls Prinzessinnen. Zu hause, da war sie in ihrer kleinen, geschützten Welt, behütet von den Eltern. In Hogwarts war sie das erste Mal auf sich allein gestellt. Und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben erfuhr sie, was es hieß, wenn das Leben einen mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug und zu Boden wirft. Aber sie blieb nicht lange am Boden liegen, sie schlug mit voller Wucht zurück. Sie würde niemals aufgeben, und niemand konnte sie besiegen.

Wirklich zu verändern begann sich ihr Leben jedoch in ihrem 5. Schuljahr.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie es schaffte, ihre Augen zu öffnen, und ein paar weitere Sekunden, bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie war.

Natürlich, gestern hatte das neue Schuljahr begonnen und sie lag in ihrem Bett im Slytherin Schlafsaal. Der Satinbezug der Bettdecke fühlte sich kühl auf ihrem Körper an. Sie blieb einige Minuten still liegen und starrte den grünen Baldachin ihres Himmelbettes an. Sie war immer noch müde, zu Hause schlief sie normalerweise bis in den späten Vormittag hinein. Nun, es brachte alles nichts, sie musste aufstehen. Sie schob die schwarze Decke von sich und schwang sich aus dem Bett nur um direkt ins Bad zu gehen.

Wie immer standen die anderen Bewohnerinnen des Schlafsaals bereits vor den Spiegeln im Bad und waren damit beschäftigt damit, dafür zu sorgen, dass jedes einzelne Haar perfekt lag und ihre Frisur damit absolut umwerfend aussah. Bellatrix hatte dafür wie immer nur ein müdes Augenrollen über. Als sie in den Spiegel sah, hätte sie ihrem Spiegelbild jedoch am liebsten die Zunge gezeigt, aber für eine Black ziemte sich so etwas natürlich nicht. Ihre Haut war blass wie immer, doch zeichneten sich ein paar rote Flecken darauf ab, die sie immer bekam, wenn sie übermüdet war. Ihre Augen waren noch leicht verquollen vom schlafen und ihr schwarzes Haar kräuselte sich wirr um ihr Gesicht.

Genervt drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf.

Zehn Minuten später war sie dank Zauberei fertig. Ihre schwarzen Haare umspielten wieder glatt und geschmeidig ihr Gesicht und sie sah ein wenig munterer aus – wenn man davon absah, dass sie immer ein wenig gelangweilt und schläfrig aussah.

Sie zog noch schnell ihre Schuluniform an, ehe sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, wo ihre Schwester schon auf sie wartete – wie jeden Morgen.

Narcissa schaffte es sogar, morgens umwerfend auszusehen. Ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr lockig über die Schultern, ihre Haut war makellos und ihre blauen Augen strahlten wie zwei dunkle Sterne. Ja, Bellatrix beneidete ihre Schwester. Neben dem blonden Engel sah sie immer aus wie ein gerupfter Rabe. Und doch war sie der Liebling ihrer Eltern. Sie besaß mehr Standfestigkeit als ihre Schwestern, setze ihren Willen durch. Narcissa war nur das brave Kind das tut, was man ihm sagte, nicht widersprach. Eine perfekte Tochter, eine perfekte kleine Puppe. Langweilig mit der Zeit.

„Morgen Bella."

Sie nickte ihrer Schwester kurz zu, ehe sie gemeinsam in die große Halle gingen – wie jeden Morgen.

Bellatrix erschien es, als würde sie jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen von dem Lärmen der Schüler in den Gängen bekommen. Nach den Ferien war sie die Ruhe von Black Mansion gewohnt, in Hogwarts schien es jedoch zuzugehen wie in einem Bienenschwarm. Überall liefen aufgeregte Schüler umher, die Ferienerlebnisse austauschten.

Die schwarzhaarige Slytherin war davon mehr als nur genervt. Alle hier benahmen sich einfach kindisch.

Kurz bevor sie die Große Halle betrat, sah sie einen schwarzen Haarschopf in der Menge, der ihr seit Kindertagen vertraut war.

Sirius war wie immer in Begleitung von James Potter, Remus Lupin und diesem komischen, unscheinbaren Jungen von dem sie sich nie den Namen merkte.

Früher hatten sie die Ferien immer zusammen in Malfoy Mansion verbracht, doch seit sie beide nach Hogwarts gingen, verbrachte er seine Zeit hauptsächlich mit James Potter. Sie musste zugeben, sie war mehr als nur ein wenig enttäuscht gewesen, als er nach Gryffindor kam anstatt nach Slytherin, und sie hasste James Potter nur aus einem Grund – er hatte ihr Sirius weggenommen.

In den wenigen Tagen die Sirius anstandshalber in den Ferien zu Hause verbrachte war es wie früher. Bella und Sirius, Sirius und Bella. Und dann, von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwand er wieder um den Rest der Ferien bei James Potter zu verbringen. Und die restliche Zeit verbrachte Bellatrix größtenteils allein in dem großen Haus, die Erinnerung an glückliche Kindertage mit Sirius kaum mehr greifbar wie ein lang vergangenes Geschehen das nun vom Schleier des Vergessens verhüllt wurde.

Sie fürchtete nichts, nichts außer der Langeweile. Hätte sie die Kraft besessen, loszulassen und nicht so große Angst vor der alles verschlingenden Langeweile gehabt, wäre sie vielleicht nicht so tragisch in den Strom des Schicksals gezogen worden.

Unterdessen begnügte sie sich damit, der „Pottertruppe" einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, ehe sie ihren Platz am Slytherintisch einnahm.

Leider eine Fehlentscheidung wie sie bemerkte. Sie hätte aufmerksamer sein sollen, denn nun wurde ihr das Vergnügen zuteil neben Severus Snape und gegenüber von Lucius Malfoy zu sitzen. Ihre Schwester hätte wohl gerne mit ihr getauscht, unerklärlicherweise mochte sie Malfoy. Bellatrix hingegen hasste ihn. Er schien sie, wann immer er sie sah eingehend zu mustern, wobei er nie seine Arroganz verlor.

Eigentlich konnte der Tag nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Sie schlug den Tagespropheten auf, um Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr sehen zu müssen und las gelangweilt die Schlagzeilen durch.

Bald jedoch sollten die Schicksale der Black Schwestern, Lucius Malfoy und Sirius Black für immer verknüpft sein. Die Fäden ihrer Lebensgeschichten würden sich unweigerlich ineinander verheddern ohne jemals entwirrt werden zu können.

Davon wusste in diesem Moment aber noch keiner von ihnen.


End file.
